memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Joule
A joule (symbol J') was a unit of energy. Comparable units included electronvolt and calorie. Comparative list of energies ;Microjoule = 0.000,001 joules *'microjoules: In 2368, William T. Riker told Soren to rechannel every single microjoule to the transporter systems on the Magellan to escape disaster. ( ) ;Millijoule = 0.001 joules *'5 millijoules': Tom Paris used a cardio-stimulator to cajole the heart of 's son to life. Although the initial charge of 3 millijoules was unsuccessful, the second charge set at 5 millijoules was successful. ( ) *'20 millijoules': The starting dose of energy with a cortical stimulator was 20 millijoules. ( ) *'30 millijoules': A simulation of potential surgery for Seven of Nine was ended by The Doctor when he was forced to raise a neurostatic pulse from 20 millijoules to 30 millijoules. ( ) *'50-70 millijoules': In 2376, a cortical simulator using an energy pulse at 50 and 70 millijoules was used successfully to save B'Elanna Torres after she suffered complications from oxygen deprivation. ( ) *'75-90 millijoules': In 2375, a cortical stimulator using an energy output of 75 and 90 millijoules was unable to save the Silver Blood duplicate of B'Elanna Torres. ( ) * 300-350 millijoules: Despite using 300 and 350 millijoules on Hoshi Sato, Phlox was unable to resuscitate her following infection from a silicon-based virus. ( ) ;Joule *'0.2 joules' (= 200 millijoules): Phlox increased a cardio-stimulator's output by 0.2 joules in order to help save Major Hayes' life. ( ) *'25 joules': Using an equal energy output of 25 joules, Jadzia Dax and Worf were able to link their tricorders on a mission during the Dominion War. ( ) ;Kilojoule = 1 thousand joules *'4.3 kilojoules': The weak and primitive deflector shield protecting the Lysian Central Command had an output of only 4.3 kilojoules and could have easily been taken out with a single photon torpedo. ( ) ;Megajoule = 1 million joules *'2.1 megajoules': The ship-mounted disruptor weapon capacity of a 24th century Lysian destroyer was rated at 2.1 megajoules. ( ) *'4.7 megajoules': A hand-held Cardassian phase-disruptor rifle had a 4.7 megajoule power capacity, three-millisecond recharge, and two beam settings. ( ) *'5 megajoules': Starfleet phase-pistols of the 22nd century were generally kept under 5 megajoules of power output. ( ) *'10 megajoules': Malcolm Reed discovered that increasing the output of phase-pistols to 10 megajoules added enough energy to destroy Borg shielding. ( ) *'10 megajoules': Using an annular confinement beam during investigation of null space, the Magellan used up 10 megajoules, taking their energy reserves from 34% to 9%. ( ) *'20 megajoules': In an attempt to activate a scanner discovered in the Gamma Quadrant, Data suggested transferring 20 megajoules of energy from the dilithium chamber into the plasma inputs of the device. ( ) *'37 megajoules': When transporting a test cylinder to a Romulan science vessel through a micro-wormhole, B'Elanna Torres ordered for power to the phase transition coils to be increased to 37 megajoules. ( ) *'40-50 megajoules': When converting energy to power a derelict Xindi-Insectoid shuttlecraft, Charles Tucker III originally used 40 megajoules of power from , before raising it to 50 megajoules. Due to problems with the matrix converter, they were unable to continue powering the shuttlecraft directly. ( ) *'600 megajoules': The unidentified aliens placed a device on board Enterprise which ran with a tremendous amount of energy, over 600 megajoules. ( ) *'800 megajoules': The Nechisti shrine had 800 megajoules of biogenic energy running through it. ( ) ;Gigajoule = 1 billion joules *'4.6 gigajoules': The Breen CRM 114 was capable of cutting through shields with an output of up to 4.6 gigajoules. ( ) *'80 gigajoules': 22nd century Starfleet phase cannons had multiphasic emitters and a maximum yield of 80 gigajoules. ( ) *'500 gigajoules': These phase cannons were rated for a maximum power output of 500 gigajoules. ( ) ;Terajoule = 1 trillion joules *'30 million terajoules' (=30 exajoules): The graviton ellipse contained 30 million terajoules of subspace energy. ( ) *'30 million-90 million terajoules' (=30-90 exajoules): A neutronic gradient encounter by the rose from 30 million to 90 million terajoules of energy before hitting the vessel and causing widespread system failures. ( ) ;Exajoule = 1 quintillion joules *'100 exajoules': The 's attack on Harlak generated a power surge in the 100 exajoule range that was detected by the in the planet's orbit. ( ) External links * ** de:Joule fr:Joule Category:Measurements Category:Energy